Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically employed adhesive fastening tapes for securing the article on a wearer. Such articles have also been constructed with interengaging mechanical fasteners, such as VELCRO brand hook-and-loop fasteners. Particular articles have included a fastening system which has extended along substantially the entire length of an ear section of the article. Other fastening systems have included strips or segmented sections of adhesive. Still other systems have included strips or segmented sections of selected mechanical fastener components, such as individual sections of hook material. In addition, various types of hook materials, such as inverted-J shaped, T-shaped and generally mushroom-shaped hooks have been employed. Conventional fastening systems have also employed tapered fastening tabs where the attaching area on the user's end is relatively wide at its region adjacent the longitudinally extending sides of the diaper, and is tapered to a more narrow width at its more remote distal end. For example, see European patent EP 0 233 704 B1 of H. Burkhard et al. Conventional fasteners have also included a finger tab region which remains relatively unattached during the fastening operation, and allows an easy grasping for detaching the fastener from its fastening engagement. Conventional fasteners and fastening systems, such as those described above, have not provided a desired combination of reliable securement, ease of unfastening, and ease of manufacture. The conventional fastening systems have not provided a sufficient capability to accommodate the stresses imposed by fastening the article on a wearer, while accommodating the other stresses and displacements caused by a moving wearer and also providing a desired ease of selective unfastening and removal. As a result, the conventional fastening systems have not provided desired levels of comfort, securement, ease and low cost of manufacture and ease of use.